These Psychotic Kids of Ours
by Kat Galaxy
Summary: It was Noxy's birthday and she had invited all of her animal-ified friends to the party. This year, it was located in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Everything was fine and fun. Until, a strange happening causes half of the party to de-age to 3-year-olds, leaving the rest to try to take care of their little friends. Inspired by: Kudelyfan93's Baby Boom and ShadowKat10147's Tiny Killer
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Bash

Owners:  
Noxy: Me FNAF crew: Scott Cawthon Jimmy Casket & Sally Acachalla: Venturiantale Ticci Toby: Kastoway Tsunami: Tui T. Sutherland Whispy: Starswirl Jay: The-Labyrinth-Maze

These ownerships apply to all chapters

Chapter 1: Birthday Bash

Today was Noxy's 15th birthday and she was very excited. The one-eyed fox had been planning for this for a month, and she was ready to party. She had called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to reserve the building for her, since she and only a few others knew that they roamed freely whenever they could. She had been a night guard for both this, and the old pizzarea before. She survived the whole week and was carried over to this place so she could continue on for about three months now. She would have brought her dog Siara, but she was sick with an intense fever. She had been left with the Acachallas.

She opened the doors and carried in the last piece of the cake. It needed to be large enough for the large crowd. The worker at the desk greeted her as they left, entrusting the building to her. The Fazbear's gang and a few of the toys were already there, so they helped Noxy as well. She and the animatronics got along well. She still had some rough 'friends', but she was still nice to them. She actually had quite the crush on a little red pirate that lived there and a few others somewhere else.

"That all, Nox?" A large purple rabbit animatronic asked, helping the short she-fox place the last piece of cake on top.

Noxy gave him a nod and giggled at the fact that she was too short.

"Yeah. Thanks, Bonnie. You guys done, too?"

"Yup. But, where do the gifts go?" Bonnie showed her a silver box with a shiny gold bow.

"Bonnie," She scolded playfully, " I told you not to get me anything!"

" Yeah, but I don't listen!" He chuckled, messing with Noxy's red fur.

"Okay, okay. I can't turn down a present. Over there's fine." She replied, pointing at a table near the back of the large room.

Bonnie nodded and padded away. Noxy pulled out an orange clipboard and looked at the list of guests. She began checking off the names, until a soft tan paw covered her good eye.

"Guess who~" a kiddish female voice said.

"Hmm... Is it... The waffle queen?"

"Close!"

"Is it..." Noxy whipped around and giggled at the teen. "Sally!"

The previously human girl was now a tan-furred kitten with brown hair, a pink tail, her usual clothing, and brown eyes. She giggled and hugged the fox.

"Happy birthday!" She chimed and held out a nicely covered bag.

"Thanks, Sally! How's Freddy?" Noxy asked, bowing her head. (That is how she thanks people)

" Oh, he's good. I left him lots a waffles an Mr. Toast an Mr. Ghost are takin' him to da park!" She answered kiddishly.

" Well that's a surprise! I can't convince them to take care of a book!"

"Well Mr. Casket might of threatened ta kill em if they didn't cuz he forgot a present an their cars were broken and he told me ta drive im then-"

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell her!"

Noxy knew that scratchy teenage voice anywhere.

"Hi, Jimmy!" Noxy chuckled as he stormed in with a present in his arms.

He was also turned into an animal. He was a pale-furred wolf with light brown hair, red eyes, red dragon wings with no flaps, a grey hoodie, jeans, and a very angry face.

"I am this close from-" he began to threaten Sally, until he noticed Noxy watching with a grin. "Sorry."

Sally and Noxy gave each other amused looks and giggled a bit.

"It's okay, Jimmy. I'm used to threatening people on a regular basis. Gifts go other there, if you please. But, you do know You didn't need to bring one, right? Take it back, if ya want to." Noxy said.

" Of course I knew! I don't care about what you say!" Jimmy boasted.

" Then why did ya bring one?"

Jimmy blushed.

"Umm... I-I ... Cuz I can!" He rushed off, his face still red.

Sally wished the slightly blushing Noxy a happy birthday again and left to follow the killer. Noxy continued to check off the list.

"Alright..." She began talking to herself (like she often does)." So... We still need Whispy, Jay, Tsunami, and-"

"H-Hello!"

"Heh. Toby." Noxy turned to greet the teen.

He was a white-furred wolf with messy brown hair, a brown tail, hazel eyes, orange goggles on top head, a pulled down 'smiling' mask, and his other usual clothes. He approached Noxy, occasionally twitching.

"Wow! This p-place is awesome! Y-yet, it's sorta has a s-scary feel to it, y-ya know?" He stuttered from his twitches and gazed in awe at the pizzeria.

"I used to think that, but now I'm used to it. This place feels more like my home, now." Noxy sighed, smiling.

"Oh, and h-happy birthday, Nox! Where should I-I put this?" Toby pulled out a small, neatly wrapped box.

" NOXY!"

Noxy's ear perked up at the yell. She looked around, and ended up being tackled by a slick, blue, robotic she-wolf. Noxy yelped and tried to free herself from the animatronic's metallic hold.

"Did ya tell one of em?" The she-wolf whispered into Noxy's good ear with a British accent.

Noxy blushed at this question. She tried to cover her face, but failed.

"Whispy! Shush! I-I... Didn't." Noxy muttered.

Whispy got up and reached out a hand. Noxy grabbed it with her hook and got up. The two girls ran to the bathroom, checking the stalls to make sure no-one could overhear.

"Why?" Whispy asked, staring her blue eyes into Noxy's yellow one.

"Well... One, I can't decide. I... I like all three, but I don't know which ones like me back! And, two, I'm... Scared..."

Whispy gasped.

"The mighty Noxy? Scared? Whaaaaaa? C'mon. You can do it. Okay. Elimination time." Whispy took a poster from the wall and pulled out a pen.

She draws the faces of all three guys: Foxy, Jimmy, and Toby.

"One: Foxy. He's great, but he's sorta a robot."

"True, true. I can dream, though." Noxy laughed a bit.

"Two: Jimmy. Also great, but has a addiction to stabbing and biting flesh. Unless you like that, it won't go too well."

Noxy sat in silence and looked awkwardly at her wolf friend.

"Really?"

"Sorta..."

"Moving on, then! Three: Toby. Nice, good looking, but has problems. A.K.A. Tourette Syndrome and Amnesia.".

" So, cross off Foxy?" Noxy asked, disappointed.

"Yeah. Sorry, Nox. Now it's all between the psychopath and the killer. Who's it gonna be?"

"Umm... Pass?"

...

"Okay, Nox. As your 'guardian' I think you should tell either Jimmy or Toby how you feel after cake. Then, come to me." Whispy instructed, placing her hands on Noxy's paw/hook.

" But what do I-"

"Noxy? Jay and Tsunami are here and looking for you! And there is a thunder storm warning. We might need to stay here for the night." Vixen (Mangle) said, peeking into the bathroom.

Noxy gave Whispy a scared look, Whispy giving her a "good luck" look in reply. All three left to the main room and separated. Noxy went to greet the dragon and lemur, meanwhile Whispy put her present on the pile and Vixen mingled with the other animatronics.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spell

Chapter 2: The Spell

Soon came the time to cut the cake. The birthday girl sat in the center of the table with Toby and Whispy next to her, Jay across from her, and the others surrounding.

"Happy birthday to you~" The group concluded the song.

Noxy bounced with excitement as she blew out the candles. She and Foxy then cut the cake, handing it out to those who wanted some. Noxy, Whispy, Jay, Vixen, Jimmy, Sally, the Chica's, Freddy, and The Marrionette all dug in. Some of the others settled with ice cream, while others weren't hungry.

" How d-did you manage to find waffle f-flavored ice cream?" Toby asked Noxy with a full mouth.

"Sally made it!" She replied, yawning and pointing a thumb to the kitten.

"It is sooooo good!*yawn* Right?" Sally cheered.

"Heh. Yup!" Noxy replied.

"You g-get enough sleep?" He asked, concerned.

"I thought so. I guess not." She shrugged.

A few others yawned as well. A few decided to lay their heads down while the others ate.

"Why is e-everyone so t-"

Noxy's head and a few others fell with a thunk. The remaining group began to panic and worry.

"Oh, three moons!"

"What do we do?"

"Hello? You guys awake?"

"Noxy! Are you alright?"

"Tochi? Chica? Wake up!"

"Sally? Jimmy?"

Everyone tried to wake their friends with no avail. Eventually, they all calmed down.

"W-what should we do?" Toby gathered everyone that was awake at another table.

" I guess we could move them to the stage. Then they at least won't wake up with a major neck or back pain." Bonnie said.

"Good idea!"Tsunami, a large female sea-wing (blue scales, yellow patterns, gills) cheered.

"Shhh!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

The group returned to the other table. As they came, they began to realize that the sleeping ones weren't there.

"W-where did they go?" Toby asked.

"Umm... I think I know what happened to 'em!" Toy Bonnie beckoned for everyone to come.

She lifted up a tiny sleeping kitten with a pink tail, a pink skirt, a white shirt, brown hair, and brown eyes. Sally. The rumble of thunder wakes her, causing her to snuggle into Tobon's metallic shoulder.

"Oh, dear. Don't tell me that everyone is a baby." Tsunami groaned, stressfully placing her talon on her forehead.

"I think so. And based on the sound of thunder, I think you guys are stuck here." Bonnie replied.

"H-how do we take care o-of ten of our friends, that a-are babies, when we c-can't get any supplies?" Toby asked as he moved the babies from the messy table to another one.

"Well, we usually keep some supplies in the kitchen with Gold. Only a few, though." Bonnie said, pulling out a key.

Tobon followed him to the kitchen. They come back with three bags, a large folded up stroller, and Golden Freddy following.

"Ta-da! This is all we got for now." Bonnie placed the bags on the table and pulled out two packs of diapers.

"Hold on there, bunny bro. I like kids, but I am not changing anyone's diapers, 'kay? I'll put em on, but I ain't touchin' a dirty one." Tsunami growled.

"I'll do it." Tobon sighed.

His counterpart giggled, but when she glared at him, he looked away with a smug grin.

"Uh... I t-think we should get these on t-them before they-"

"Ugh... Too late... Goldie? Can you clean it up, please?" Bonnie mumbled.

Gold growled, but proceeded to wipe away the liquid. Sally giggled at her doing and began to crawl around, occasionally stepping on paws and tails (since the animatronic babies were also turned into animals). Toby and Tsunami rushed over and lifted her from the table, right as she stepped on Noxy's tail. She yelped and curled into a ball.

"No, no, sta!" She babbled and swiped at Sally.

"Aww. Did poor little Noxy get her tail stepped on?" Tsunami said, gently lifting the grumpy kit.

Noxy nodded and growled. She pointed a tiny finger at Sally, who was moved to the other side of the table.

"She didn't mean to, sweetie! Here. How about I bandage your tail up a bit?" She cooed.

"Uya! Ah wa ee wawimawoo!" Noxy clapped her hand and hook together.

Tsunami giggled and placed Noxy onto the table. She rushed over to Tobon who was putting a diaper on Toy Chica.

"Umm, do you know what a wawimawoo is? Noxy wants it... I think..." She whispers.

Tobon shrugged.

" I dunno. Try showing her a bunch of foods. She might react. If she does, give it to her." She suggested.

Tsunami nodded and rushed to the impatient fox. By now, she was batting at Foxy's new tail. When she noticed Tsunami, she giggled and clapped.

"Ai caw Soomoomoo hee! Wawimawoo!" She babbled.

Foxy yawned and sat up. He smiled and giggled.

"Ey wa wawimawoo!" He cheered, still having a piratical accent.

"Oh, three moons..." Tsunami mumbles to herself. "Can you point at what you want?"

Noxy and Foxy pointed their hooks at a plate of watermelon.

"Oh! Watermelon? You want watermelon?" The sea-wing asked the two.

"Hold on, there!" Bonnie yelled.

He stormed over to Tsunami holding sleeping, diapered Whispy and Jay.

"You can't feed babies watermelon! Here, it's watermelon flavored." Bonnie scolded her, giving her a container of pink mush.

Tsunami grimaced at the mush, but shrugged and grabbed two spoons from the table.

"Open wide! Here comes the Choo-Choo train!"

She continued feeding them until the container was empty. Once she was done, she grabbed two diapers and carefully placed them onto the kits. Noxy growled unhappily while Foxy giggled and nibbled on his paws. An also-diapered (fully-fixed-animal) Vixen crawled over to them and crawled onto Foxy and tapped his head with her hook. Tsunami left them to play and returned to the others.

"N-now what? I d-don't think they will be t-too happy for long they're going t-to need food, milk, b-burped, a nap, and... changed..." Toby asked.

Gold and Bonnie pondered for a bit.

"Well, we have the food, we can use the office for naps, and Bonnie and I will handle changing." Gold stated.

"However, we don't have bottles. We have milk, but no bottles." Bonnie sighed.

"I can teleport to the store and get us some."

"I forgot you could do that! Alright. After you get the bottles, try to find their parents or some kind of worthy adult." Bonnie instructed.

"But, wait, won't the stores be closed because of the storm?" Tobon pointed out.

...

"Really? You're gonna rob the place?"

"Maybe... I'll just leave the money on the counter!" Gold shrugged.

"Fine. Don't get caught or we're all dead." Bonnie said, handing Gold money.

Gold teleported away immediately.


	3. Chapter 3: Cries

Chapter 3: Cries

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a baby screamed, hurting everyone's ears.

"Who I-is it?" Toby yelled over the wailing.

"Marry!" Bonnie replied, pointing to the puppet-like kitten (marry was changed into a black cat with white stripes where needed, and a mask).

Toby lifted her up and cradled her until she quieted down. She continued sniffling, though.

"Aww... What's w-wrong, kitten?" Toby asked calmly.

"Hee mee... an bwoke ma mas... cuh hee ma!" She mumbled, pointing to her cracked mask.

"Who did I-it?"

Marry pointed a paw at a tiny Freddy. He was grumbling, angry, and had a bruise on his cheek. Toby can tell that he's holding back tears. Toby held them both and comforted them.

"Shh... I-it's alright... Let it a-all out..."

Their whimpers quieted down until Marry fell asleep. Freddy cuddled into Toby's neck and quietly cried for a bit.

"How are you so good with kids?" Tsunami whispered as she came next to him.

"I don't k-know. I guess it's j-just natural."

"Well, good job." Tsunami patted his back, smiling.

"Nyo!" A little yelp startled the two.

Noxy crawled over to Toby and puffed out her cheeks.

"What's wrong, N-Noxy?" He used his other paw to lay Marry down and pat Noxy's head.

Noxy growled and pointed to Tsunami.

"Sta! Ma Towy! Iwa bee oo ah!" She babbled, attempting to stand.

She fell down and held back tears. The kit crossed her arms and mumbled to herself. Toby slightly blushed, realizing what she meant. Tsunami chuckled, patted Noxy's head, then left to check on the others. Noxy then continued to tear up as she attempted to stand again. She fell once more, on her tail this time. She whimpered and covered her face with her paws. Baby Jimmy crawled over and examined the weepy Noxy curiously.

"Nana, wa waw?" He asked in their baby talk.

"Somoomoo wan Towy buh ee mai! Den ai faw an ih hur! Towy no wike ee no mowe." The kit whimpered in reply.

Jimmy flared his wings and tried to pull out a knife, but it fell do to his lack of the ability to use his hands properly. Toby watched the two curiously and silently, still holding the sleepy Freddy.

"Ai kiww im, wi? Oo be happa ih ai oo!" Jimmy babbled to Noxy.

She shook her head and got up. She stumbled over to Toby and tried to stand again. She managed to take two steps, but fell muzzle first right after. She then began to bawl.

"Aww... I-it's okay, Noxy. Calm down." Toby placed the now sleeping Freddy next to Marry and lifted Noxy.

"Sta ih buwwi! Oo may er cwy!" Jimmy growled, flaring his wings once more while attempting to hold his mini knife.

"It's o-okay, Jimmy. I'll be n-nice to little Nox, here." Toby said, lifting Jimmy as well.

"Towy? Wa do oo hay ee?" Noxy sniffled.

"I don't h-hate you. You're one of m-my best friends. W-why would you think t-that?" Toby replied in the kindest way possible.

"Cu oo wike Soomoomoo mowe den ee wem ai wub oo."

Toby blushed.

"Buh ai wub oo, Nana!" Jimmy shouted and popped his wings out.

Noxy, too, blushed.

"Fank oo Jimji. Oo aw nai!" Noxy giggled.

Jimmy escaped Toby's grasp and crawled over to gave Noxy a peck on the nose. Both babies blushed and giggled. Jimmy held the shy Noxy with a wing.

"All better?" He asked the two.

They nod. Toy Bonnie padded towards Toby and cocked her head.

"Everything alright? I heard yelling, but now I guess it's good?" She said.

"Yeah. J-just a little drama. I g-guess everything's fine now." Toby replied and placed the two giggling tots on the table.


	4. Chapter 4: Runners and Breakers

Chapter 4: Runners and Breakers

"Bon and I were talking, and we think we found a possible explanation to why this happened!" Tobon chimed.

"What do y-you have in mind?"

"Maybe it was the cake. Everyone that turned into an infant ate the cake, correct?"

"Now t-that you mention it, yeah! T-they did!" Toby nodded.

Gold suddenly appeared behind Toy Bonnie. He signaled to Toby to stay quiet.

"Boo!" He yelled into the blue bunny's robotic ear.

"Eek! Who- GOLD! YOU F***! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR F****** ENDOSKELETON TO TINY F-"

Toby slapped a paw over her mouth before she could use more words. Gold teleported away before she could grab him. Her outburst startled some of the kids, causing them to cry. Foxy, Jimmy, Sally, and Jay, however, giggled at her rage and colorful vocabulary.

"Tobon! We have kids present!" Bonnie scolded from the other side of the room where he fed Sally and the Chica's.

"Wow! I didn't know a robot built for kids would know such words!" Gold taunted from the West Hall. "By the way, here are the bottles!"

Gold tossed the bag of empty bottles at the fuming rabbit. She caught them and growled. The bear teleported back into the Party Room. Gold sighed and sat at the messy table. He cut a slice of cake off and began to eat.

"See what you're doing to me? You're making me stress eat. STRESS EAT!" Gold complained, still munching on the cake.

Toby, Toy Bonnie, Tsunami, and Bonnie whipped their heads around to stare at the golden bear.

"Stop!" All three yelled, but it was too late.

He yawned nonchalantly.

"...What?"

Bonnie stormed over to him and smacked the cake to the floor. Gold's mouth gaped at the bunny's bold movement.

"Buh... Dude! What was that for?" He growled, standing up.

"That stuff is the reason everyone is a baby!" Bonnie threw his hands up in irritation.

"How do YOU know? Your 'bunny senses'?"

"Because I actually have a BRAIN!"

"You wanna go, Cotton Tail?"

"Oh, it's ON."

Bonnie leapt for Gold, but he teleported away. He reappeared behind Bonnie and punched him in the gentle tube of the neck. The rabbit gagged, but turned to throw a punch at Gold's face.

"Guys, stop!" Tsunami yelled to no avail.

"Should I I-intervene?" Toby asked.

"Those are robots. They'll beat the crap out of you." Tobon pointed out.

"Don't w-worry. I can't feel p-pain!" Toby chimed.

"Oh, wow. They, you oughta have better luck than me. I'll comfort the skittish ones." Tsunami patted Toby's back, pushing the air from him.

"Guys! S-Stop! I'm coming in!" Toby yelled.

Gold kept teleporting around the confused rabbit while he tried to punch the disappearing and reappearing bear. Gold occasionally yawned and threw a punch at Bonnie, denting his costume or breaking loose some wires. Toby slowly approached, surprised as Gold teleports in front of him. Toby began to get closer, but was punched by a purple metal hand. It didn't faze him painfully, but it made the vision in his left eye blurry.

"Toby?" Bonnie stopped punching.

"Y-yeah. Can you g-guys stop? You sorta a-accidentally punched me in the f-face." Toby chuckled lightly.

"Oh, jeez! Sorry, man!" Bonnie said.

Gold stopped teleporting and examined the eye, yawning.

"Well, it looks like you got a black eye. I'll get you some ice for that." Gold told him, yawning.

"No-can-do, G-Gold. You're gonna-"

A purple smoke surrounded Gold. When it cleared, a yellow baby bear sat on the checkered floor with a bruise on his cheek and arm. He giggled.

"Bi! Bi!"

"Turn into a baby." Toby sighed.

"I'll grab you an ice pack. Tsunami? Can you bring Goldie to the others?" Bonnie began walking towards the kitchen.

Tsunami exited the Backstage holding sleeping Whispy with a bruise on her cheek and a small cut on her shoulder. She sighed worriedly.

"I sorta lost Sally, Jimmy, Foxy, and Noxy..."


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Souls

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Chapter 5: Lost Souls/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Bonnie stormed back over to her. He raised his hand and thwacked her head./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Jeez! You're metal, dude! Three moons that hurts!" Tsunami complained./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Stop your complaining! You just lost four three-year-olds!" Tobon scolded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Did t-they fight back or s-something?" Toby asked as he placed a band-aid on Tsunami's cut./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Well, first I tried to burp Noxy but when she did, it made her cry. So I calmed her down and gave Jimmy his drink. When it was his turn to be burped, he managed to cut my shoulder. I dropped him and he ran. I chased him, but something tripped me and I hit my cheek on the table. When I got up again, they were gone." Tsunami explained./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Daww! I think little Casket has a crush!" Tobon chimed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""C'mon, guys. Get serious. We have to find them! If something happens to em, I am gonna flip. Especially on you, Tsunami." Bonnie growled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Oy. I saved Phyrria, and I'm technically royalty. I'll have you scrapped. Don't test me." Tsunami snapped./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Guys! Missing kids? Hello?" Tobon shouted. "I'll watch the kids. Bonnie, sit on the stage and make sure no one leaves Backstage. Toby and Tsunami, look for the kids. NOW."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Tsunami and Bonnie flinched./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Right. Sorry." Bonnie mumbled as he moved to the stage./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Tobon sighed and entered Backstage./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""S-So where s-should we-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Towy! S-Soomoomoo!" A little girl wailed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Noxy stumbled in and clung to Tsunami's leg. She had tears running down her face./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""J-Jimji an Fawhee a-aw finin! Sawi an ee s-saywd!" She cried, attempting to pull Tsunami./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Toby and Tsunami exchanged worried looks./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Where are they, Nox?" Tsunami lifted the trembling kit./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"She pointed towards the office. The trio dashed (Noxy rode Tsunami) to the office. Sally was trembling in a corner while the floor had small blood splatters. Foxy wobbled in the center, a knife in his shoulder meanwhile Jimmy was passed out against the wall. Both were bloody and bruised./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Grab S-Sally.I'll get J-Jimmy and Foxy." Toby instructed, immediately rushing to Foxy's aid as he fell to the floor./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"He lifted him and grabbed Jimmy. Tsunami carefully picked up the weeping Sally and followed Toby as they rushed to the kitchen./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""What's going on?" Bonnie asked worriedly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""They're hurt!" Toby yelled back./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Toby placed both Jimmy and Foxy on the counter. He removed the knife from Foxy's arm carefully, then used a paper towel to wipe up the blood. He then cleaned their wounds and covered them with bandages (with Bonnie bringing them over)./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Here. You've been needing this." Tsunami said, giving Toby an ice pack/eye patch ( it looks like an eye patch but instead of the patch there is an ice pack). /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""T-thanks" Toby replied, putting it on./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Noxy grumbled, causing Sally to giggle. Once the two were patched up, Tsunami placed Sally and Noxy on a table. She, Toby, and Bonnie sat in front of them. Noxy pouted and Sally was batting at her pink tail./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Noxy, what happened?" Tsunami asked sweetly (she knew Noxy didn't like her cuz she was 'hitting' on Toby)./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hrmf!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Nox?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Grrrr..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Little Casket~"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Bah! Ee nyo taw ta oo!" Noxy huffed."Towy, ai wama hub!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""She wants a-a what?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I think she wants a hug." Bonnie said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Noxy nodded and reached for him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Will you t-talk if I d-do?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Uh... Ya!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Toby picked up Noxy and gave her a hug. Both lightly blushed. Sally giggled a bit as Toby put Noxy down./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Okay. You g-got your hug. So, what h-happened?" Toby asked once more./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Wem we wef da woo we wem ta da ofif. I tipt an hur ma pa so Fawhee kifd ih am Jimji go mah am ee apapad Fawhee so ai wam." Noxy babbled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Okay. Lemme translate. Ehem... When they left Backstage, they went to the Office. She tripped and hurt her paw. Foxy then kissed it, making Jimmy mad. So Jimmy attacked Foxy and she ran. Is that right, Nox?" Tsunami said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Noxy and Sally nodded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""How boo dey naw nyo wa ee sa?" Sally asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Abobo. Mayee ee da smaw was!" Noxy giggled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Suddenly, both babies were surrounded by a purple mist. When it cleared, they were older. Around the age of 5 or 6. They examined their new forms and squealed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yay! I'm a kid again!" Noxy chimed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Now dat I'm old enough... Toby! Gimme waffuls!" Sally demanded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yes! Waffle t-time!"Toby smiled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" As he turned to the counter, he discovered that Foxy and Jimmy were also older. The fox slowly rose, holding his head. Their wounds had grown along with their bodies. Foxy winced as he stressed his shoulder./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Wha... Be we older?" He asked himself, not knowing that Toby overheard./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Y-yup, apparently!" Toby said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Foxy jumped./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Oh, lad. Ye gave me a heart attack!... Phew... So, be this magical power wearin off?" Foxy cocks his head, swinging his short silver legs./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I guess s-so." Toby shrugs./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Ugh... Where..." Jimmy mumbles as he regains consciousness./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Jimmy. Before y-you get up, just r-remember not to fight, o-okay?" Toby instructed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Ugh... No promises. Now, can someone explain why... Wait... You!" Jimmy growled, pointing at Foxy. "You knocked me out!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Only after ye stabbed me in th' arm!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Only because you ki-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Jimmy noticed Noxy sitting at the other table. He blushed then looked away./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me..." He mumbled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""'Tis fine. I lost me temper plenty 'o times before. 'Specially over a lass." Foxy nudged the embarrassed pup./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Toby smiled and left them be./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Stop it or I WILL cut you. My little Knifey wants to tell you his secret!" Jimmy growled once Toby was out of earshot./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hey, guys!" Noxy chimed, padding over to the two and hopping onto the counter in between them. "I heard somethin bout secrets?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""No..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Aye!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Ooh! Can I tell you two my secret? I trust ya!" She squealed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Sure!" Jimmy and Foxy said simultaneously./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Come close! No one else can hear." She whispered./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"They curl into a circle and scooch closer, making Jimmy blush. Foxy let out a snicker at Jimmy's shyness./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""You guys sure you wanna know? Most I tell don't like it." She asked, her voice seemingly robotic./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Foxy gulped, but nodded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yeah! Shoot!" Jimmy egged her on./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Okay... Not many that are alive know this but... I hear little voices in my head! Hehe!" Noxy said, smiling. She gets up to go." Don't go insane like the others, and don't tell anyone else!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Noxy skipped over to Sally and left the kitchen. Foxy and Jimmy stared in surprise and worry at each other./div 


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets

"Sh-should I be scared, or worried?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I should have left th' diaper on..." Foxy whimpered, a yellow substance surrounding him.

Jimmy scooted away but kept within earshot.

"Do we tell someone, or leave it be?" Jimmy worried. "Cuz if we tell, she'll get mad! But if we don't, she might go crazy!"

"I 'tink we should Toby. He has some pretty good connections wit' th' lass." Foxy suggested.

"But what if she gets mad at us for telling?"

"How 'bout we tell th' lad t' not tell her who told 'im?"

"Okay."

Foxy held out his hook.

"What do you want me to do?" Jimmy asked, cocking his head.

"I want ye to hold it. And I 'tink ye will need it t' walk." Foxy replied sincerely.

Jimmy smiled and sheepishly took his hook and began to tear up. Foxy patted his back.

"'Tis fine, lad. Let it out. I know ye be scared. I be too."

And with that, Jimmy Casket, world renound killer, cried his heart out on his new friend's shoulder. The fox continued to comfort him, still leading him out of the kitchen to wherever Toby was. They made sure to avoid Noxy, just in case. Everyone was let out of the Backstage, but they were too busy with their own conversations.

"Is someone crying?" Tsunami called, coming from the East Hall.

"Tsunami! Where is Toby?" Foxy asked, hiding his sobbing friend.

"He's over in the office but, Jimmy? Are you okay?" Tsunami replied and kneeled down to the kids' level.

"We be having a bit of an... Issue..." Foxy told her.

The children left to the East Hall and into the Office. Toby was showing the Chica's the pizzeria with the cameras. He had also removed his ice pack. When he heard Jimmy's sniffling, he stopped to see what was happening.

"Okay, Tochi a-and Chica. Can you t-two go back to the party r-room?" Toby kindly pushed the chicks out of the room.

They left happily. Toby leaned down to Foxy and Jimmy.

"What can I d-do for ya?" Toby said, smiling.

"Can ye close th' doors, lad?" Foxy asked.

"S-sure! But, what's w-wrong?" Toby asked, closing the doors

"Umm... We be worried 'bout Noxy when she..." Foxy began.

"She told us her s-secret..." Jimmy murmured.

"Aye. She said she hears voices..." Foxy continued.

"And that almost everyone else she told went insane or... Died..."

"We be afraid dat she be goin' insane. But, if ye be confrontin' her, don't tell th' lass dat we be th' ones dat told ye."

"O-okay. Thanks for telling me. I'll t-talk to Tsunami and the Bonnie's a-about what to do, okay?" Toby asked.

They nodded.

"But, Jimmy, w-why are you crying?"

"I-I'm just really *sniff* scared and c-confused and worried *sniff* that N-Noxy will hate me." Jimmy whimpered.

"How about I t-tell you a secret that I j-just discovered? It's much h-happier." Toby offered.

"What? What is it? Tell me please!" Jimmy wiped his tears and smiled.

"Aye! I'd like t' know!" Foxy agreed.

"Alright. So, w-while I was walking to the b-bathroom, Vixen brought s-something out. She didn't w-want it, so he gave it to me. On the front, I-it was just another Bonnie poster. But o-on the back, was three pictures! One of me, o-one of Foxy, and one of J-Jimmy!" Toby pulled out the poster and showed them.

"Woah!" Jimmy stared in awe.

"What do ye 'tink dey mean?" Foxy asked, his eye (his eyepatch was real) huge in wonder.

"Well, I've b-been asking around, and Whispy s-said that it is a list of who s-someone special likes!"

"Who?" Foxy and Jimmy asked simultaneously.

"Sources say...N-Noxy!"

Jimmy's wings involuntarily popped out. All three blushed.

"Y-ye sure?" Foxy asked sheepishly.

"Whispy said s-so. That's the o-only lead I have." Toby shrugged.

A knock on the door caused the boys to jump.

"Tobyyyyyyy! Tochi twisted her ankle while we tried to fly!" Chica yelled.

"Okay! J-just a sec!" Toby replied. "Okay, you t-two. You did the r-right thing to tell m-me. We'll fix I-it, okay?"

"Aye. Where be we goin' now? I don't 'tink we should hang 'round th' lass if she be crazy." Foxy asked.

"I think we should just pretend that never happened. That way she won't suspect anything." Jimmy suggested.

"J-Jimmy's right. Just be nice t-to her. She probably needs a-a lot of support." Toby agreed.

Foxy nodded and led Jimmy out to the party room. The room was filled with other kids. Some were doing stunts on the table, others were chatting, a few were missing. Gold was still a baby, so he was being cared for by Toy Bonnie while she sat on the stage talking to her counterpart. Meanwhile, Tsunami handed out some snacks. The boys wandered around until they found Jay, who appeared to be looking for something.

"Ahoy, Jay! What be ye lookin' fer?" Foxy said.

"Oh, hi! Whispy, Noxy, Sally, Vixen, and I are playing hide and seek! Wanna join?" The lemur said happily.

"Sure! How 'bout ye, Jimmy?" Foxy looked to the pup.

"Uh, sure! Do you get to help the seeker once you're found?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep! And we JUST started, so run! I'll give ya ten seconds! Ten...nine..." Jay giggled.

 **Poor widdle Jimmy...**

 **N~**


	7. Chapter 7: Hide and Seek of Sorts

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""C'mon, Foxy! Let's go!" Jimmy grabbed Foxy's paw and dashed into the Backstage./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""We will be safer in Pirate's Cove!" He whispered./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""They'll expect that, though!" Jimmy hissed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Fine, fine. How 'bout we go-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Into the suit!" Jimmy said, climbing into the 'empty' brown dog suit./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Wait! Don't go in dere! Ye gonna get hurt!" Foxy pleaded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Calm down! I'll be fine! Now hide, quick! I hear her coming!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Foxy tried to grab Jimmy's tail, but he missed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Jimmy! What are you doing?" Noxy shouted./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Noxy appeared from begind some empty head masks./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Get out of there! You'll be stu-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Jimmy fell down into the suit, the sound of skin breaking easily heard./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Jimmy!" Foxy and Noxy yelled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""What happened?" Jay asked, climbing onto the table./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Jimmy fell in!" Foxy replied, tears forming in his eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""H-help!" Jimmy's muffled cry came from inside the suit. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Jay noticed some blood dripping from the bottom of the body costume. She held back the bile rising in her throat./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Go get Tsunami!" Noxy yelled to Foxy. "Jay can you-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Jay leapt into the suit. She had tied her tail to the neck robotics and gone down./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Jay, stop!" Noxy began to cry./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Crying came from the suit. More skin broke and more blood fell. Tsunami burst into the room and frantically looked for the suit. She ran to it and raised her talon./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Wait! If ye pull them out too fast, dey will be even more hurt den before!" Foxy shouted./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Then what do I do?" Tsunami panicked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Jay reappeared from the neck of the suit, holding a crying Jimmy. Both were cut, but not too deeply. Tsunami sighed a sigh of relief and gently hugged the two. She ran into the kitchen, got the first aid, then ran back to Backstage and cleaned their wounds. She then bandaged them up and cleaned the suit./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I'll move this downstairs." She said, lifting the limp suit and going downstairs./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"While the kids waited, they heard a shriek from downstairs/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hehe! She must've found one of my other secrets!" Noxy giggled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Umm... How many secrets do you have?" Jimmy asked fearfully./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""A lot~" she chimed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Jimmy and Foxy gulped. Vixen, Whispy, and Sally peeked through the door./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Noxy? You in here?" Vixen asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yepurs!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"The girls entered fully and sat with the others./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Is hide an seek ovuw?" Sally asked disappointed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yeah. Jimmy thought it was a GENIUS idea to try to hide in the spare suit. He got stuck so Jay got him out. Now they're both hurt. What an INGENIOUS idea, Casket." Noxy said angrily./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Calm yerself, Nox. He didn't know." Foxy told her./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""They're telling me things... To do things I don't wanna do... Someone, go to the Office and go into the red and silver box. Grab the container with a blue outside and bring em here QUICK!" Noxy demanded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Foxy nodded and dashed away. Noxy crawled into a corner and gripped her head. She muttered to herself, saying things like "be quiet" and "the voices". Jimmy, Vixen, Jay, and Sally watched her fearfully and worriedly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""N-Noxy?" Sally called./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""SHUT UP OR I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" She snapped, her voice slightly robotic./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Sally flinched and began to cry. Whispy comforted her, still watching Noxy. Foxy returned with a blue container and threw it to Noxy. She popped it open and ate one./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""What happened?" Jimmy whispered to Foxy./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I've seen dis happen t' her before. She never said why, but it happens when she feels some kind o' extreme emotion. She pulls out one o' those pills an she calms down. I often hear her talk about "th' voices" when she needs one." Foxy whispered in reply./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Sally and Vixen listened too, and looked back to the calming fox./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I-I'm sorry, guys. I told you all my main secret, right?" Noxy asked, much calmer./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"They all nodded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Well, they tell me things. And when I get, like, really mad or sad or excited, they get louder. These things calm me down. And, they aren't exactly pills. They're actually just store-bought mints. Want one? I can just buy more easily." Noxy offered them the mints./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Sally and Vixen grabbed one each and thanked her. Their faces lit up as they ate./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Wow! These are good!" Vixen chimed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Almos as good as waffuls!" Sally nodded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""They don't have the same effect on others as they do me, but they're still good. I occasionally just eat em for taste." Noxy added./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Another shriek came from downstairs, followed by wings flapping./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""OhthreemoonsohthreemoonsohthreenoonsOHTHREEMOONS!" Tsunami panicked as she flew up the stairs. She landed I front of Noxy and slammed the door. "WHY IS THAT THING ALIVE?" She yelled fearfully and angrily./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I think that's Sparky. I secretly made 'im. Don't worry. He only bites." Noxy shrugged./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""EVERYONE OUT OF HERE! NO MORE GOING BACKSTAGE." Tsunami growled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"The group left into the Party Room. Once more, everyone was surrounded by the purple mist that re-aged them until they were 10 or 11. Toby walked over to Noxy and brought her into the Office. Jimmy and Foxy looked at each other and made a silent decision to follow them. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Sorry it took so long! But, here it is!/div 


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Out

They followed them until they arrived at the Office. Toby closed one door, so when they weren't looking, Foxy and Jimmy slipped in and hid in the darkness under the desk. Once the doors were closed, Toby lowered to Noxy's size.

"Noxy, I heard t-that you're hearing v-voices." Toby said kindly.

"Yeah! One's name is Grumble, another is Nisanity, another is Lilly, another is Skink who is a bit dirty, then there's Silver, and Katilin! Grumble is ALWAYS angry and he wants everyone to die. Nisanity is crazy, but she still thinks good. Lily is SUPER happy and upbeat while Silver is depressed, shy, and scared. And then Skink is REALLY inappropriate and dirty. Then Katilin is the animatronic mind. She makes sure I follow the rules. Otherwise, she shuts me down. They always tell me what to do." Noxy rambled on.

"B-but, what do they tell you?" Toby asked.

"Well, all kinds of things! Like, if I should or should not eat something! Or, if I did something wrong! Even if I need to kill someone because they feel threatened." Noxy replied happily.

"What are they s-saying now?"

"Hmm... Katilin said that I broke my rule of telling only a few living people. Grumble knows that someone- wait- TWO someones are watching. Then Nisanity is thirsty. Lilly's trying to calm them, but Silver doesn't think she can." Noxy explained.

"Are you a-alright with all this?" Toby asked.

"Yup! In fact, I think I should listen to Katilin and Grumble, right now." Noxy nodded to herself.

"Why's t-that?"

"They said that I said too much, and that all three of you must be killed." She said with a deranged smile and snapped her fingers.

Toby flinched. His eyes darted from Noxy to the doors. Noxy giggled and stepped closer, her metallic paws clanking as she moved. Toby backed up as she came closer. Until, he ran into the table, where the also fearful Foxy and Jimmy hid.

"B-but will you?" Toby asked, true fear in his voice.

"Shame it has to be the three I love most, but love breaks the rules. And I must follow the rules." She said, her last sentence sounding robotic.

Noxy lunged at Toby with her hook, just barely missing his stomach. Toby runs to the door and slams the button, but the door stays shut.

"Ohoho, Mr. Rogers, you can't get out. I jammed the door. Now, be a good little wolfy and DIE!" She leapt into the air, opening her mouth and aiming for Toby's throat.

Toby ducked and ran to the other side of the room. His paws automatically fell to his hatchets, but he hesitated.

"Please, N-Noxy! Don't make me d-do this!" Toby pleaded.

Under the desk, the boys watched in horror as their friend turned into a monster, attempting to kill another friend. Jimmy sighed and rose.

"J-Jimmy? What be ye doin'?" Foxy whispered.

"Trying to be the good guy for once. Now, if I don't make it back, tell Ghost and Toast that I'm sorry for messing with their lives. Now stay here if you want to live." Jimmy calmly stated.

Foxy tried to grab him, but couldn't. Jimmy revealed himself from under the table and ran to Toby.

"Quick, we need to get in contact with another animatronic so they can un-jam the door. Then, get some water." Jimmy instructed as Noxy recovered.

"But w-what if she a-attacks us?" Toby asked.

"Dodge as much as you can. I'll distract her. You try to use the cameras to get their attention. Go!"

Noxy got up and noticed Jimmy. Now, her fur was ruffled, her pupils were small and sharp (like a cat), and her smile was bigger than Jeff the Killer's.

"Ooh! Oh, lookie who joined the party! Do you wanna play, too? Hehehahahaha!" She cackled, obviously loosing her sanity.

"Listen, Noxy. This isn-"

Jimmy was cut off as Noxy attempted to slash at him with her hook.

"Noxy, STOP! This isn't you! Why are you doing this?" Jimmy yelled, still dodging her hook.

"Ehehehe! This IS me, silly! I just don't have stupid old Silver here anymore! She always held us back!" Noxy's voice now sounded like it had multiple voices in it: three girls and a boy.

Jimmy ran away and turned to Toby, who was tapping the tablet frantically.

"What do you-"

Jimmy was tackled by Noxy while he was distracted. She laughed maniacally, the sound of four voices still sounding.

"Oh, we locked her away deep in Noxy's mind. Until she comes back, neither does the one you call Noxy! So, how do you want to die? Fast, or slow? Nisanity still makes sure we are kind."

Jimmy pondered for a bit. How could he escape? Noxy was pinning his legs with hers, her left hand to his right, and her hook was tight around his wrist, stabbed into the floor. Toby looked back to the two. He checked to see if Bonnie was coming, which he wasn't. He looked to Jimmy who was going to die if he didn't help. So, he tackled Noxy's side. She fell off of Jimmy, her hook still in the floor. She winced as her arm was tugged, but kept a deranged smile. Jimmy tried to pull the hook off, but failed.

"Alright. Let's play your game." She murmured, removing her hook from the tile.

Jimmy pulled it back quickly.

"Did you get to someone?" Jimmy asked, panting from exhaustion.

"I c-couldn't. Nobody would n-notice." Toby replied, struggling to hold the wriggling fox.

Noxy whispered something under her breath, then went limp and closed her eyes. Toby noticed this and examined her breathing.

"I think... She s-shut down!" Toby told Jimmy.

"Does that mean she's dead?" Jimmy asked worridly.

"N-no. It's like sleeping, but it l-lasts until she's turned o-on again. She did it o-one time and she a-almost crashed a car." Toby replied.

"Okay. That means it's safe to get off her, right?" Jimmy asked, slightly irritated.

Toby nodded and got off of her.

"Be it safe t' come out?" Foxy asked from beneath the table.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied.

Foxy crawled out from under the table and looked down at Noxy.

"Why do ye 'tink she did dis?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"She a-always seemed so happy and c-calm." Toby added.

"What do we do now? We're stuck until she un-jams the doors." Jimmy sighed.

"I guess w-we should put her on the chair a-and tie her up. Just in c-case." Toby suggested.

The other two nodded. Toby lifted her (bridal style). Her eyes shot open as she stabbed her hook into Toby's stomach. He dropped her and held his wound. He didn't feel the pain, but it prevented him from moving too much. He began loosing blood quickly.

"Katilin helped shut me down so I'll be able to KILL YOU!" She cackled.

Noxy got up and dashed for Jimmy. He quickly evaded and ran the other direction.

"Toby! Be ye okay?" Foxy asked, avoiding Noxy.

"Y-yeah. I can't feel it, but I-it holds me back." Toby replied.

"We need t' get ye outa here!" Foxy said, looking for a way out.

Jimmy turned to the cameras and tried to get someone's attention quickly. He looked back for Noxy, but met her gaping jaws. Her fangs sunk into his throat and instantly drew force of her impact sent Jimmy and Noxy tumbling back, flying through the glass. The glass cut their fur and caused them to separate as it shattered. Jimmy was thrown against the West Hall wall while Noxy fell to the ground nearby. Jimmy, clinging to his life, turned to the whimpering fox.

"N-Noxy... If you c-can hear me... P-please come back... I... We... Love you..." He said, gasping for air.


	9. Chapter 9: Tying up Loose Ends

Foxy jumped through the opening, followed by an injured Toby. Everyone else from the Party Room came to investigate, gasping in horror and worry at their injured friends.

"Jimmy! Don't let go! Ye can do it!" Foxy pleaded.

He lifted Jimmy and rushed him to Pirate's Cove.

"Heh. Imagine all t-this... Happening on her b-birthday." Jimmy lightly chuckled.

"Don't try t' talk, lad. Ye need t' stay wit' me, though." Foxy instructed as he searched his mini ship for first aid.

A crowd gathered around the cove. Toby and Noxy entered. Foxy flinched when he saw the teary-eyed she-fox follow Toby.

"Are ye better now, Nox?" He asked warily, still aiding Jimmy.

"Y-yeah. I... I'm so sorry... I let it happen..." She murmured. "I'm especially sorry to you, Jimmy, and Toby. I... I didn't have control over my actions... But... I have a question for all three of you..."

Foxy finished bandaging Jimmy and moved on to Toby's wound.

"What I-is it?" Toby asked.

"Well... Is it true? Do... Do all three of you... Love me?" She asked sheepishly, blushing.

"Well..." Foxy began.

A purple mist surrounded the younger animals once more, returning them to their normal age. Noxy squealed and dashed to the bathroom, as well as a few others. They returned joyfully, knowing that they were back to normal.

"We're all teens again! Yeah!" Toy Chica yelled.

"PIZZA TIME!" Chica screamed.

The birds ran to the kitchen and began baking. Marry and Freddy made up and agreed that presents AND songs make kids happy. Sally dashed over to Toby.

"Hey, mistuw Toby! Do you know how to make waffuls?" She asked in her kiddish voice.

"No, b-but, Noxy does!" He bounced up and down like a kid. "Please make us w-waffles, Noxy!"

"Fine. As long as I get one!" Noxy giggled.

"Of course!" Toby and Sally replied simultaneously.

"Alright. Let's-"

-WARNING: FROM HERE ON, THINGS WILL GET VERY STUPID/REDICULOUS-

Suddenly, a white unicorn crashed through the ceiling. An average sized red squirrel crawled from its back onto the unicorn's horn.

"What the crap is this?" Noxy growled.

"Sup, guys? So, I sorta put some magic in your cake. I wanted to test out my abilities and-" she began.

The still 11 Gold taps her tail.

"Can you turn me back. Now?" He grumbled.

"It'll wear off in three... Two... One..."

Gold, indeed, was re-aged to his former age. He gave a sigh of relief and teleported away.

"So, anyway, I just tested my abilities on you guys and it looks like they're pretty strong!" The squirrel chuckled.

"So, mighty squirrel, who are you?" Vixen asked respectfully.

"I am The Squirrel Queen, but you can just call me TSQ." She replied.

"So, can we get on with our lives without you interfering, now?" Tsunami grumbled.

"No promises!" She shouted as her unicorn flew away.

The crowd stared in awe. All except for Noxy, who just sighed and left to the Pirate's Cove to check on Jimmy.

"What am I doing with my life...?" She sighed, slightly robotic.

The End

Yup. It flew. I warned you. If you want a better ending, tell me. I did it for my sister. My OLDER sister. Yep. Give her virtual claps plz. Don't hate me. I did this cuz I can.

Jimmy: Why did I not see this? A magic squirrel?

Noxy: You were in Pirate's Cove. And... Sorry for bitin' ya.

Jimmy: It's fine. I get shot at all the time.

Foxy: By who?

Jimmy: The cops. If you didn't know, I'm sorta a killer.

Random reader: But Jimmy is supposed to be in Ghost's body!

Writer: Well, I like to have Jimmy in another body cuz I wub him.

Jimmy: *blushes*

Writer: Ehehe~ Bai!


End file.
